primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3.10/User Reviews
*The secret would have been out though right? Helen and the Raptor would have been found fossilised and that's that. Though I must say It is a shame Helen died, she was a brilliant villain, and I hope she returns in some way. (9 out of 10) Shadow Talon (talk) 16:50, July 15, 2014 (UTC) *I found this episode super-exciting - 10/10. I have only one question: why did the paleontologists who found Lucy and the other australopicathuses not also find the bodies of Helen and the velociraptor?'' If you re-watch the episode you can see that only 12 australopicathuses bodys can be seen, so it may have been possable that the 13'th body was Helen's. After all, there is almost no diffrence between human and australopicathuses bones. And its possable that the Dinosaur was never dead, and that it had only lost consciousness and then recovered. (then whose to say that helen diden't also servive the fall?)'' *I pre-orderd the Series 3 DVD and I watched this episode before it was aired on ITV. I really love the way the raptor kills helen before she could wipe out humanity. I seen a lot of trailers of this episode and every minute I got more and more excited. I couldnt sleep the day before my dvd arrived! This was one of my fav episodes! I give it 10/10 Kabilan29 10:39, March 29, 2010 (UTC) *Great adventurous feel to this episode. Did they discover the raptor yet. 10/10 User:Olliebro 12:23, January 12, 2011 (UTC) *This is my #1 most favourite episode of Series 3, and one of my favourite Primeval episodes from the whole series. The main reason why I love it so much is how the Troödon killed Helen, before she could wipe out humanity. I've watched her death many times, and the look on her face as the raptor pounces on her, sending her falling down to her doom, is absolutely priceless. I also have a theory that the dinosaur actually survived the fall, and was just knocked unconscious. I think that the Helen's body shielded the raptor from the fall, allowing it to survive, while Helen didn't, since she took the brunt of the fall, and, the raptor is much stronger than her, so it would have a slightly better chance of surviving, than her. I believe that this theory also explains why the scientists didn't find the raptor's body. I believe that the raptor regained consciousness, after a while, and walked away, dragging Helen's dead body away, to eat it. This would also explain why the palaeontologists didn't find Helen's skeleton, at the fossil site, either. I also love this episode because of the cliffhanger that was at the end of it. When I saw how Connor, Abby, and Danny were all trapped in the past, it made me extremely excited for the start of Series 4! However, what I didn't know at the time was that they had decided to cancel the show, after the end of the third season. When I heard about that, I was absolutely gutted, Man! However, I was so happy when they finally brought it back! Overall, this is one great episode, Dude! I give it 5/5 stars, and 10/10, on a scale of One, to Ten. Fast Biter (Talk) 17:27, 20 March, 2011. (UTC). Category:User Reviews